Blog użytkownika:AddisonMikkiDra12/Big Brother: Hetman - Odcinek 32 - Przebieg
Plik:Slower.gif PREVIOUSLY ON BIG BROTHER: Tsunami została nową Głową Domu i nominowała Brada, Diamond oraz Ruperta. Dan i Felix zostali ukarani nominacją za nieodpowiednie zachowanie. Rupert uratował się przed eksmisją - wykorzystując swoją nagrodę. Ostatecznie to Felix, Dan, Felicia oraz Diamond opuścili dom Wielkiego Brata. TONIGHT: Kto wygra zadanie o veto? ...oraz kto ostatecznie będzie nominowany? center|335 px Brad jako jedyny przetrwał eksmisję. W domu Wielkiego Brata zostało już tylko 4 uczestników. 100px W ogóle nie spodziewałem się tego, że aż cztery osoby odpadną, a już tym bardziej, że akurat ja jako jedyny z nominowanych przetrwam. Bardzo się cieszę, że widzowie ocalili mnie przed eksmisją. Jestem gotowy, aby dalej walczyć o miejsce w finale! Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png Salon 100px 100px 100px Brad, Rupert i Tilly świętowali wspólnie fakt, że już tak długo przetrwali we trójkę. Brad powiedział, że są już o krok od wspólnego wejścia do finałowej trójki. Dodał, że tak naprawdę to nie do końca wierzył, że debiutując w połowie sezonu uda im się tak daleko dotrzeć, ale najwidoczniej wszystko jest możliwe i teraz bardzo się z tego cieszy. 100px Naprawdę lubię Tsunami i nie mam nic przeciwko niej, ale mimo wszystko pozostaję lojalny Tilly i Rupertowi i liczę na to, że rzeczywiście wspólnie staniemy się finałową trójką. Na słowa Brada Rupert zaczął się rozklejać. Mówi, że jest dumny z więzi, jaka powstała między tą trójką i wierzy, że razem dojdą do finałowej trójki. Dziękuje im za fantastycznie przeżyte wspólnie dni i wprowadzanie przyjemnej atmosfery, bez której Rupert nie poradziłby sobie w domu Wielkiego Brata. 100px Haha! Finałowa czwórka! Z Bradem i Tilly! Nie spodziewałem się, że nasza rodzinka wytrwa tak długo. I chociaż oboje byli mi bardzo sprzyjający póki co, to chyba musi nadejść moment, kiedy nasza więź będzie musiała zostać zerwana. Plik:Podwórko.png Plik:HoH -11.png 100px Niezależnie czy wygram, czy przegram to zadanie i tak sobie jakoś poradzę i zostanę następny tydzień. Ale gram o pokój HoH, gdzie w końcu będę mógł się wyspać. RUNDA 1: Brad - 0 pkt, Rupert - 0 pkt. 100px Cóż, nie było mnie przy tym, więc nie zapamiętałem co dokładnie się wtedy wydarzyło i w jakiej kolejności. 100px Haha! Finałowa czwórka! Z Bradem i Tilly! Nie spodziewałem się, że nasza rodzinka wytrwa tak długo. I chociaż oboje byli mi bardzo sprzyjający póki co, to chyba musi nadejść moment, kiedy nasza więź będzie musiała zostać zerwana. RUNDA 2: Brad - 1 pkt, Rupert - 1 pkt. 100px To pytanie było dosyć łatwe, bo tego samego dnia oficjalnie wszedłem do domu i nie przypominam sobie, żeby ktoś zaraz po tym miał obsikane łóżko. 100px Tyle rzeczy mnie ominęło w tym domu... RUNDA 3: Brad - 2 pkt, Rupert - 1 pkt. 100px Byłoby trochę głupio, gdybym źle odpowiedział w tej rundzie... Trudno zapomnieć o tych fałszywych oskarżeniach Rity, ale teraz dzięki niej zdobyłem punkt. 100px To walka pomiędzy mną a Bradem. Cieszyłbym się z jego wygranej, ale chcę ten pokój dla siebie! RUNDA 4: Brad - 2 pkt, Rupert - 2 pkt. 100px Tutaj całkowicie zgadywałem, bo nie miałem pojęcia, kiedy to było. 100px Nawet nie wiem, o co chodziło w tym pytaniu... RUNDA 5: Brad - 3 pkt, Rupert - 3 pkt. 100px Kim w ogóle jest Leroy? 100px Że...co? RUNDA 6: Brad - 3 pkt, Rupert - 4 pkt. 100px Wydawało mi się, że Diamond trochę później o tym mówiła, ale najwidoczniej to było wcześniej niż myślałem... Mam nadzieję, że jej dziecko urodzi się zdrowe! 100px To ona w końcu usunęła tą ciąże czy co się stało? Tyle się nią opiekowałem, a nie zauważyłem, żeby przez ten czas cokolwiek się zmieniło. RUNDA 7: Brad - 4 pkt, Rupert - 5 pkt. 100px W tym przypadku byłem pewny, że seans wydarzył się później. 100px Jakbym nie był taki stary to może bym znał odpowiedź, ale no trudno, zobaczymy jak to pójdzie. A to oznacza, że nową Głową Domu został Rupert... Plik:Rupert Jenckes BB.png 100px Cóż, było blisko... Szkoda, że nie udało mi się wygrać, ale nadal pozostaje veto, które w sumie tym razem jest ważniejsze niż tytuł Głowy Domu. 100px Wygrałem! Teraz ta trójka będzie mi jeść z ręki. Ale ja się nie dam im omotać! Mam władzę i w tym domu będzie się działo, co ja chcę! Plik:HoH.png Pokój HoH 100px 100px 100px 100px Rupert od razu mówi wszystkim, że pokój HoH jest jego i nie życzy sobie żadnych gości. Reszta jest w szoku albo ma to gdzieś. Rupert ma ich reakcje gdzieś, bo ma swój pokój HoH, w którym może się w końcu porządnie wyspać. 100px Jakość tych wszystkich pokoi jest żałosna i godna pożałowania. Tylko pokój HoH ma jakąś klasę. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px 100px Brad pogratulował Tsunami tego, że została już ostatnią osobą, która jest w programie od pierwszego dnia. Powiedział, że wiele przeszła w ciągu tych wszystkich tygodni, a następnie zapytał ją o jej ulubiony moment w domu, bo jakiś na pewno musi mieć. 100px Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że Tsunami nie zasługuje na zwycięstwo. Musiała przejść przez długą drogę, żeby tutaj dotrzeć, ale to mimo wszystko nie oznacza, że przez to ona zasługuje na wygraną bardziej niż ja, Tilly czy Rupert. Plik:Nominations.gif 100px Witam wszystkich na dziesiątej ceremonii nominacji. Wygrałem zadanie o Głowę Domu, a jednym z moich obowiązków jest wybranie dwóch osób, które w tygodniu zostaną nominowane do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata. Moją pierwszą nominacją jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... 100px ... ... ... Moją drugą nominacją jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... 100px Moje nominacje i tak niewiele wnoszą. Wszystko zależy od veto. Jesteście najlepszymi osobami, jakie poznałem i jestem dumny, że dotarliśmy razem do takiego etapu. Ale w kontekście gry jesteście dla mnie zagrożeniem, także musicie odpaść. Niemniej jednak powodzenia w veto! Dziesiąta ceremonia nominacji zakończona. 100px Ja zrobiłem swoje. Ktokolwiek wygra veto i odpadnie - mam to gdzieś. I tak ja wygram. Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png Kuchnia 100px 100px Tsunami postanawia zdobyć sympatię Ruperta i uratować się poprzez paradowanie po domu w obcisłych ubraniach, które odsłaniają jej ciało. Uważa, że po tylu dniach w domu Wielkiego Brata Rupert musi być spragniony jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania atrakcyjnej kobiety, a w domu nie ma już żadnej atrakcyjnej kobiety oprócz niej. Tsunami gotuje w kuchni w czasie, gdy Rupert ją obserwuje. Kobieta upuszcza kawałek jedzenia w swój odsłonięty biust i kusząco go z niego wyjmuje. Rupert z kamienną twarzą przypatrywał się wyczynom Tsunami. Jest zażenowany, że po wszystkim, co razem przeszli, ona nadal stara się do niego przystawiać. Tłumaczy jej, żeby przestała, po czym, gdy do kobiety ewidentnie nie dociera, mówi, że chociaż na zewnątrz wygląda ładnie, jej wnętrze jest przeżarte chorobami wenerycznymi i że już wolałby się przespać z Bradem albo Tilly niż z nią. 100px Tsunami jest taka przewidywalna. Moje serce to teraz jest kamień, więc nie rozpaliły mnie jej podchody. Ale niech buduje sobie reputację, jej sprawa. Widzowie wiedzą, kto z nas jest tym dobrym. Tsunami odpowiada, że z Rupertem to jedynie może przespać się babcia klozetowa, i to tylko dlatego, żeby ukraść mu jego pałkę - policyjną. Dodaje, że Rupert to seksista, szowinista oraz, co najgorsze - cham i prostak. 100px Rupert jest okropnym człowiekiem. To idiota, pantofel oraz seksista w jednym. On to może jedynie pracować na trzynastym posterunku. Plik:Łazienka - 1.png Plik:Łazienka - 2.png Łazienka Tsunami idzie pod prysznic. Postanawia sie umyć, ale okazuje się, że prysznic nie działa. Kobieta denerwuje się i idzie do pokoju zwierzeń, gdzie zaczyna atakować produkcję, że traktują ich jak lumpy mieszkające na dworcu, którym nic się nie należy. 100px To oburzające! Jak mam zachować higienę, kiedy nie mam dostępnej wody, bo prysznic nie działa? To jakaś porażka, kto was w ogóle zatrudnił? Banda nierobów! Plik:Podwórko.png Plik:Veto_-10.png 100px Nie zależy mi na tym, kto z nas wygra veto. Ale jak już Huragan Rupert się rozkręci, to żadne tsunami go nie zatrzyma. RUNDA 1: 100px Nie jestem pewny, kto to powiedział ani o kim, ale zgaduję, że to mogło być na temat Dana z tego powodu, że czasem potrafi być cichy i tajemniczy, więc przez to dla kogoś mógł wydawać się podejrzany. 100px Kocham cytaty. Niestety nie takie. Specjalizuję się w cytatach z filmów dla dorosłych. Czesto cytuję je podczas moich wystąpień publicznych, bo rozpala to ich członków do czerwoności. RUNDA 2: 100px Pamiętam, że Tsunami leciała na Aarona, a skoro on pracuje w szkole, to może właśnie ona to powiedziała. RUNDA 3: RUNDA 4: 100px Ten cytat mógł zostać wypowiedziany przez praktycznie każdego i na temat każdego. Miałem dużo typów, ale w ostateczności nawet nie zdążyłem nikogo wybrać. Jeśli to było o mnie, to rzeczywiście jestem głupi. RUNDA 5: 100px Pomyślałem, że ktoś mógł to powiedzieć o Tsunami, bo jest w niej coś takiego, że mogłaby być kimś świętym na swój zboczony, ale za to oryginalny sposób. RUNDA 6: 100px Mam nadzieję, że to nie było o mnie, bo tak naprawdę wolałbym najpierw kogoś lepiej poznać, a dopiero potem ewentualnie przespać się z tą osobą. RUNDA 7: 100px Jeśli się nie mylę, to tylko Yuu i Portia mieli problemy z pęcherzami, ale problemy Yuu były chyba trochę większe. RUNDA 8: 100px To nie jest tak, że ja chcę wygrać veto... Ja po prostu nie chcę go przegrać. RUNDA 9: 100px Jestem prawie pewny, że to było o mnie, bo ludzie często źle mnie oceniają. Myślę, że przez te tygodnie już udowodniłem, że potrafię używać mózgu! RUNDA 10: 100px Ten cytat brzmi jakby był wyjęty z tej dziwnej relacji Cornela i Jarvisa, którzy próbowali się nawzajem zmanipulować... RUNDA 11: 100px Nie kojarzę prawie nikogo z tych randomów. Ale za to mam dobry zmysł oceniania kogoś po wyglądzie, nie sądzę, żeby on mnie zawiódł tym razem. RUNDA 12: 100px Yuu wiele razy był nazywany psychopatą, więc zgaduję, że to było o nim... RUNDA 13: RUNDA 14: 100px Cóż, to była kolejna zgadywanka, w której nawet nikogo oficjalnie nie obstawiłem, bo zabrakło mi czasu... Mogę jedynie pocieszać się tym, że pewnie i tak bym nie zgadł o kogo dokładnie chodziło. RUNDA 15: 100px To zadanie o Veto zrobiłam bardzo szybko! Czułam się tak, jakbym miala te odpowiedzi przed swoimi oczami. 4 MIEJSCE ZAJMUJE... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... TILLY 100px Nie wykonała zadania. 3 MIEJSCE ZAJMUJE... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... TSUNAMI 100px TIME OUT 2 MIEJSCE ZAJMUJE... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... BRAD 100px 7 poprawnie odgadniętych cytatów na 15. '''Czas:' 58 MINUT, 47 SEKUND I 73 MILISEKUND'' 1 MIEJSCE ZAJMUJE... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... RUPERT 100px Wszystko dobrze. '''Czas': 27 MINUT 50 SEKUND i 58 MILISEKUND. '' A to oznacza, że Veto wygrywa... ... ... ... ... ... 250px RUPERT Plik:Rupert Jenckes BB.png Gratulacje! Teraz musisz zadecydować, czy używasz veto. 100px Niestety zapomniałam, że muszę wcisnąć przycisk i skończył mi się czas. Plik:HoH.png Pokój HoH 100px 100px 100px Gdy Brad siedział w pokoju HoH z Rupertem, Tsunami dołączyła do nich, aby zawiadomić, że Tilly już kompletnie przestała się odzywać i nie rozmawia nawet sama ze sobą. Brad zauważył, że Wielki Brat też już przestał wzywać kobietę do DR. Rupert nie wie, co w takiej sytuacji począć. 100px Tilly to była taka dobra duszyczka, a teraz zmieniła się w ducha. Jestem nią taki rozczarowany. 100px Martwię się o Tilly... czy ktoś ją widział? Od czasu, kiedy mówiła mi, że Brad ma przeklętego członka jej nie widziałam... może ją połknął? Tsunami mówi, że Tilly chyba ma menopauzę, bo słyszała, że kobiety w tym wieku potrafią znikać bez śladu. 100px Nie wiem, co mam myśleć o zachowaniu Tilly. Rozumiem, że ma swoje problemy, ale powinna zostawić je za drzwiami, bo to jest Big Brother, a nie Big Slugger. Plik:Vetociv.gif 100px Witam was wszystkich na dziesiątym Veto Meeting. W tym tygodniu jestem Głową Domu i nominowałem Brada oraz Tilly do eksmisji. Postanowiłem, że nie używam veta. Veto Meeting zakończony! 100px Uważam, że w tym etapie gry wszystkie triki są dozwolone i jeżeli muszę coś zrobić żeby zajść dalej to to zrobię. Tsunami wchodzi do pokoju zwierzeń. 100px Ta gra męczy mnie psychicznie. Nie wiem, jak dam radę wytrzymać tu do finału. Jestem ostatnią oryginalną mieszkanką i czuję się samotna, nie mam już Diamond, nie mam już Felicii. Co teraz? *płacze* Plik:Eviction-night.gif Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach